quickipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Quick
Witch-Private Alexandra "Alex" Octavia Quick (b. 22 March 1996) is the daughter of Claudia Quick and Abraham Thorn, the stepdaughter of Archie Green, and a resident of Larkin Mills. Early Life Alex moved with her mother and Green to 207 Sweetmaple Avenue in Larkin Mills from Chicago in 2001, at which point she met Brian Seabury, and his younger sister Bonnie, and began attending Larkin Mills Elementary School. In 2003, she jumped from the roof of her house on a dare, landing lightly without injury; when she attempted the same feat again with Brian, they both wound up in the hospital, she with a sprained ankle and he with a broken elbow and concussion. By 2005, she could magically unlock doors, and had discovered that she could perform magic more consistently by using short rhyming couplets. During the summer of 2007, she became convinced that a naiad lived in Old Larkin Pond, and attempted to spot one along with Brian and Bonnie. After the Seabury's left her at the Pond alone, Alex was attacked by redcaps, fending them off with a tree branch that she inadvertantly used as a wand and dropping a gold bracelet that she had taken from her mother's closet before rushing home. She was grounded for coming home after dark, and discovered a locket in her mother's closet with a moving photograph of a man she believed to be her father. On the second day of her grounding, she snuck out and visited Brian, recruiting the Seabury's to return to Old Larkin Pond and help her search for the bracelet. Waiting for Brian and Bonnie at a nearby park, she was confronted by Billy Boggleston and his friends, one of whom demanded that Alex hand over her cookies to him. She did, but when the boy put the cookie in his mouth, it turned into a pile of worms; when the boy tried to accost Alex, she kicked him in both knees, and threatened the boys off. After meeting the Seabury's, the three headed back to Old Larkin Pond, where Bonnie spotted the bracelet at the edge of the Pond before a kappa tried to pull her into the water. Alex and Brian incapacitated the kappa, pulled Bonnie to safety, and retrieved Alex's bracelet, but the Seabury's furiously returned home without speaking to Alex. When Alex reached her own home, she spotted a silver car with a license plate reading LILITH in her driveway. Scholarship Alex was visited by Dean Lilith Grimm who offered Alex a full scholarship to Charmbridge Academy. After her mother and stepfather agreed, having been confounded, and Grimm took Alex on a day-trip to the Goblin Market in Chicago, where she met seventh-grader Angus MacAvoy, to explain a bit about the Academy and the laws of the Wizarding World. The next day, Alex promptly broke the rule against underage magic outside of school when she used an Unlocking Charm to open her mother's locket again; she received a letter of warning from Alcina Kennedy of the Central Territory Tracing Office, and a howler from Grimm. She then proceeded to violate her grounding as well by going outside to confront Brian and explain her magical nature, but he was unreceptive and denied the existence of magic despite his own experiences with Alex. Two days later, Alex was picked up by Tabitha Speaks in the Charmbridge Academy Bus and taken back to the Goblin Market to shop for school supplies. She was introduced to her fellow sixth-graders Angelique Devereaux, Darla Dearborn, Anna Chu, Constance and Forbearance Pritchard, and David Washington by twelfth-grade chaperone Gwendolyn Adams. Once at the Goblin Market, the group stopped at Hoargrim's Wands and Alchemical Supplies, where Alex was outfitted with a hickory/chimaera hair wand by Mr. Finsterholz. They next visited Boxley's Books to purchase textbooks, after which they went to Grundy's for classroom robes, hats, school clothes, gloves, boots, and goggles. While browsing the Wizard Appliances and Clockworks section of the department store, Alex saw a Tockmagi Household Clockwork Golem, which she thought looked like a robot. In the cafeteria of Grundy's, Alex and David got into a fight with Benjamin and Mordecai Rash, a pair of Ozarkers, when the boys demanded tht Constance and Forbearance sit with "their own kind" instead of "mudbloods." Alex, David and the Rashes were Barred from Grundy's, and the sixth-graders were taken to The Familiar Corner to chose companions. Alex chose a large black raven, naming it Charlie, then boarded the Charmbridge Bus and returned to Old Larkin. Charmbridge Academy Sixth Grade (2007–2008) Between classes, detentions, and an escalating conflict with Larry Albo and the Rash brothers, Alex spent her first year trying to determine the identity of her father while trying to figure out who was making repeated attempts on her life. Seventh Grade (2008–2009) Allusions Quick's given name, which she shares with a mythological Greek prophetess, is the feminine version of the Macedonian king, and her middle name with the wife of Mark Antony. Appearances Alexandra Quick and the Thorn Circle Alexandra Quick and the Lands Below Quick, Alexandra Quick, Alexandra Quick, Alexandra Quick, Alexandra Quick, Alexandra